


【维勇/Victuuri】酒后

by February_Rose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/February_Rose/pseuds/February_Rose
Summary: 时间是大奖赛决赛之后醉酒梗老福特爆炸，旧文搬运。是本人平生开的第一辆车啦，青涩的很，看看就好





	【维勇/Victuuri】酒后

「他总是能让我吃惊。从第一次看到他滑冰的时候开始，就是接连不断的出乎意料。」  


壹 勇利  
  
大奖赛决赛结束了，我如愿以偿地站在领奖台上冲镜头微笑，心里却不全是喜悦。  
  
「胜生勇利的滑冰事业已经可以画上圆满的句号了。尽管这位大器晚成的日本选手在其滑冰生涯中只进入过两次大奖赛决赛，但是却在第二次成功获得金牌，完全了作为花样滑冰运动员的价值。」我已经能想象到以后别人给我写的传记了，如果真的有人愿意给我写这种东西的话。  
  
这种结局不正是我计划的完美结局吗，现在这种名为失落的心情究竟是为什么啊！  
  
「勇利！」我刚走出冰场，守候在旁边的维克托就扑了上来，差点又把我扑倒在地上。  
  
这个人怎么像马卡钦一样。  
  
超大号马卡钦搂着我的肩膀，使劲蹭我的脸，胡乱揉我的头发，直到把我打过发蜡的头发揉得像他的一样软和：「勇利，fantastic! 勇利是我最棒的学生！」  
  
我露出一个微笑。  
  
他突然停下动作：「怎么了勇利？还累吗？好像没有精神呢。」  
  
「没有，不累。」我慢慢推开他的手，露出一个很胜生勇利的笑容，「维克托，我们走吧，接下来马上就是记者会了。」  
  
维克托却反手扳住我的肩膀迫使我正视他的双眼，口气也严肃起来：「勇利，怎么了？」  
  
「没怎么……就是有点累了。」听了我的解释，他的表情丝毫没有松懈下来，冰蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神地注视着我。为了给他一个满意的回答，我主动拥抱住他解释道，「维克托！维克托！我真的只是累了！」  
  
最终，他虽然看起来一脸不信的样子，但是没有追问，跟我走去记者会。  
  
「胜生选手？胜生选手？」  
  
「啊，是！」我连忙回过神，「不好意思，可以请你再问一遍吗？」  
  
旁边的尤里奥异样地看了我一眼。  
  
「请谈谈您下一个赛季的抱负。」  
  
终于也到我回答这个问题了。巧合的是，我也不知道怎么回答；不巧的是，我不像维克托一样有经验，懂得如何应付记者。  
  
于是场面一度陷入沉默。连闪光灯都停下了，全场静悄悄的，都在等待我的回答。  
  
我扶正话筒，垂着眼答道：「抱歉，现在我没有办法回答这个问题。」  
  
「那请问维克托教练下个赛季有什么计划吗？」  
  
我噎了一下，若无其事地答道：「我也不清楚维克托教练的计划，这需要问他本人。」  
  
另一个记者趁机问道：「您比赛的时候，全场都看到了您无名指上的戒指，维克托教练手上也有一个一样的，请问这有什么特殊含义吗？」  
  
「是护身符。」我瞬间抬头，「是维克托教练对于我比赛的护身符，仅此而已。」  
  
维克托站在人群中看着我，我不禁回避了那目光。  
  
差不多到时间了。  
  
什么时候说出告别的话呢？

  
贰 维克托  
  
勇利在决赛的表现非常精彩，又一次超出我的想象！可是拿到金牌的他却总是一副心事重重的样子，甚至在记者会上走神了。回到酒店就一直在摆弄他的手机，对我的话爱答不理。  
  
「勇利！banquet要穿我给你买的新西装哦！」我一边收拾行李一边说道。  
  
「嗯。」又是一声敷衍的回答。  
  
我能理解年轻选手在赛前的紧张，可是勇利为什么在赛后还是全身紧绷的状态？而且几乎没有主动和我说话。  
  
我莫名有些烦躁。  
  
「勇利，」我走到两张床之间，在床的里侧坐下，正好和勇利相对，「你在看什么呢？」  
  
「维克托！」他有些慌张地捂住手机屏幕，「你走路怎么一点声音都没有！」  
  
「我也想看，给我看看嘛，勇利在看什么？」我伸手去夺他的手机。  
  
「不要啦，没什么好看的。」他一边解释着一边紧紧地护住手机。  
  
是有多慌张啊，都忘记可以直接锁屏了。  
  
抢着抢着，我压到他床上和他滚作一团，我抓住个机会抢到手机一翻身，他不得不松开手。  
  
「yes！抢到啦！」我坐起来刚要看——  
  
「维克托！」勇利的眼睛里满是哀求，「别看。」  
  
「不看就不看。」我把手机抛回给他。  
  
他手忙脚乱地接住，好像松了口气。  
  
可是我心里对手机的好奇心越来越大，勇利的手机里面到底有什么？  
  
这个疑问一直持续到晚上的banquet。  
  
受到去年banquet的影响，勇利今年滴酒不沾，自始至终都只拿着一杯果汁。尤里奥说着「装什么小孩」抢走了果汁，塞给勇利一杯水。  
  
勇利的嘴角歪了歪，照顾到尤里奥没拿到成年组冠军的心情，他没拿回那杯果汁。  
  
我向身旁的侍者答了一声谢，接过那个盛满透明液体的特殊杯子向勇利走去。勇利的视线接触到我，全身都紧绷起来，好像身披重甲准备决斗的骑士。  
  
我默默把心中的不快压下去，冲他笑道：「勇利！」我把我的杯子举到他嘴边，「恭喜你夺冠！我们来交换庆祝吧！要一口气都喝光哦！」  
  
他看着我的杯子迟疑了一下，我拍拍他的肩膀保证道：「是水哟，那边的侍者小哥可以作证！」  
  
侍者配合地点点头。去年他也在，大概没看够吧，非常自然地答应了我的请求。勇利放下心，慢慢地把他的杯子也放到我的嘴边。我们互相饮尽对方杯中的液体。  
  
放下杯子，勇利已经晕晕乎乎的了，眼睛眯成一条线。  
  
「维克托！」尤里奥见状叫道，「杯子里不是水吗？」  
  
「的确是水啊！вод——ka*！」我哈哈笑道，「真是个奇怪的孩子呢尤里奥，说日语说得俄语都忘光了么？」  
  
没错，那杯子里除了伏特加还能有什么呢？特意减弱了酒精的气味。  
  
喝醉的勇利不像骑士，反而像个公主，垂着头向旁边迈开一步悠悠转了一圈，然后抬头看见我，嘟囔道：「啊维克托原来你在这里啊太好了。」接着死死抓住我的手腕，放松地往我身上一靠。  
  
真是令人怀念的状态，今天勇利比赛结束后一直都没有怎么理我。公主殿下要是一直这样诚实地忠于自己的心情该多好？  
  
我伸出手掌，侧头试着问道：「勇利？勇利？跳舞吗？」  
  
「跳！」他欣然伸出另一只手放进我的掌心里。  
  
「可是你这样靠着没法跳哦，」我低声诱哄着他，「来，乖孩子，站起来。」  
  
他哼唧了一声，醉酒的声音黏黏糊糊的：「不要！」另一只手也搂上我的后腰。我挣扎了一下，被他用更大的力道压了下去。  
  
「走！维克托！我们去跳舞！」他一手锁着我的手腕，一手搂着我的腰，脸贴着我西装胸前的口袋，把我的衣服弄得皱皱巴巴的，半推半拉地带着我大步挪到会场中间，「music please!」  
  
人们的目光顿时集中过来。  
  
克里斯吹了声口哨；披集兴奋地掏出手机，一脸“终于我也能亲眼看到”的表情，似乎准备把他挚友的表现实时直播；奥塔别克像之前一样认真地鼓起掌；尤里奥则像惊弓之鸟一样弹了出去远离我俩。  
  
JJ拉着他的未婚妻挤到旁边准备斗舞。  
  
音乐响起，勇利站起身，就这个姿势跳起来。  
  
事实上，根本跳不了，勇利贴得太紧了。而且醉倒的勇利在我的身上无意识地往下滑，我只好用仅剩的一只手扶上他的腰支撑住他的身体。  
  
我们被紧紧捆在一起。  
  
我用只有我们两个能听到的音量提醒道：「勇利，稍微放开一点，你抱得太紧了。」  
  
「不要。」公主殿下无理地驳回了我的请求，拉着我像拥着一个提线木偶一样地走来走去，然后把我凹成各种各样的姿势。  
  
这个情形和去年不太一样，和我想象的也不一样。我以为勇利喝了酒会开心一点，而不是像现在这样哭丧着脸紧紧地搂着我。  
  
舞曲刚过半，勇利已经不跳了，贴着我胡乱地摇晃，叫着我的名字：「维克托维克托维克托维克托！！」一声比一声大。  
  
我被他弄得浑身燥热，他却仍然不肯放开我。  
  
场面有些失控，像脱缰的马一样狂奔向悬崖。  
  
勇利的手机在混乱中掉了出来，我连忙蹲下捡起来偷偷放进自己的口袋里，然后带着勇利先离开banquet。  
  
出会场走了一段路程，勇利被午夜的冷风一吹，似乎变得清醒点了：「欸维克托？我们这是去哪儿？banquet……结束了么？」  
  
「我们回酒店，」我一手搂着他的肩膀，一手架着他的手肘，支撑着他身体大半重量，「勇利的酒量太差啦，你又喝醉了。」  
  
「我没有！」公主殿下的无理程度又上了一个台阶，「我还记得有件事要和你说！」  
  
他一把甩开我的手，自己晃晃悠悠地站着，在身上摸呀摸，嘟囔道，「奇怪，放到哪里去了……」  
  
我明知故问：「是什么？」  
  
勇利低头摸着自己的大衣口袋：「我的手机……不见了。」  
  
我还没有看到手机里的内容，直觉地不想还给他，就反问道：「勇利你不是觉得麻烦，出门前放在酒店房间了吗？」  
  
勇利歪着头认真地想了一会儿：「好像是的……」  
  
我拉着他往酒店大门走：「走吧！进房间就找到咯。」  
  
「手机呢我的手机呢？」勇利在房间里胡乱翻找，把被子翻个底朝天，钻进床下到处摸，「还是没找到。」  
  
勇利当然找不到他的手机，他的手机正躺在我的口袋里。我虽然拿到了手机，可是勇利在场我也没法拿出来看。  
  
「勇利，」我笑眯眯地建议道，「你先洗个澡好吗？我帮你找手机。不会丢的，肯定在房间里！」  
  
出乎我意料的，喝醉了的勇利依然很坚持：「我必须得找到手机。」  
  
「勇利！」我牵住他的双手，让他站起来，转了个圈摘走他的眼镜，推他进浴室，「你去洗吧，我保证给你找到！无论是在房间还是在会场都能找到！」  
  
他将信将疑地盯着我看了一会儿。在酒精的影响下，他似乎不能正常思考，只好听我的话去洗澡。  
  
结果我尝试了所有我想得到的密码组合，都没能打开勇利的手机。  
  
浴室的门打开了，腾腾的热气蔓延进房间里，室温都上升了几度。  
  
勇利居然什么都没穿，花滑运动员优美的身体完全暴露在我眼前。发梢上的水珠随着他的走动滚过饱满的胸膛，滚过结实的小腹，滚进大腿根部湿漉漉的耻毛丛里，然后滴在地毯上。  
  
虽然泡温泉时我们早已互相看光了，可是现在勇利的身体似乎有些异样。  
  
我不禁吹了声口哨，赞叹道：「勇利果然非常非常的eros！跟我的差不多大呢！」  
  
勇利居然没有脸红，没有在意我的话，而是歪歪扭扭地绕过床向我扑过来。他的上半身趴在我的腿上，弄湿了我的西装裤：「维克托？我的手机呢？」  
  
他的样子非常、非常奇怪。  
  
我一时竟不确定他是不是醉的，只好拿出一直打不开的手机递给他：「在这里，你放在枕头底下了。」  
  
勇利举着手机，一下解开我想尽办法半天都解不开的锁（我趁机偷看了密码），然后站起身，全裸着、认真地跟我说：「维克托，正经一点，我要跟你说一件很重要的事。」  
  
「哇哦！你现在的样子一点都不正经呢！」我哈哈笑了两声，他却仍然一脸认真的看着我。  
  
「好吧，」我收起笑，牵过他的手吻了一下无名指上的戒指，抬头看着他答道，「遵命，我的公主殿下。你说吧。」  
  
他举起手机开始读备忘录一样的东西，看起来好像准备了很久。因为醉酒看不清字，所以他读得非常慢：「致维克托，一直以来，感谢你作为教练陪我度过这大半年时间。从小时候起，我就非常崇拜你，维克托·尼基福罗夫是我最崇拜的人……我看过你所有的比赛，读过你所有新闻报道……你出现在我面前的那一刻……像做梦一样不真实……我之前已经决定，不管，能不能拿到金牌，我，都会让维克多在大奖赛决赛后……辞掉教练……」  
  
我举手打断他：「等一下！」  
  
他放下手机：「嗯？维克托，很快就读完了，还有一点。」  
  
「我已经知道勇利要说什么了，勇利不用再读了。」  
  
勇利手机里的内容原来是这个，我一点也不想知道。  
  
「真的还剩一点，很快的，」勇利往下翻着手机，「欸？欸？怎么……怎么是这样的……」  
  
「勇利，」趁他愣着，我拉住他的双手迫使他看着我，「我想知道你内心究竟是怎么想的。」  
  
「我？」无理的公主殿下陷入迷茫。  
  
「不是这种提前构思好的话，」我就着这个姿势站起来，抓着他的双手放在我的肩上，然后把我的双手搭在他的颈后，看着他的眼睛，「而是勇利，现在，你，是怎么想的。」  
  
「我……」  
  
缺少眼镜的遮挡，那双褐色的眼睛里的情绪能看的分外清楚：迷茫突然消失了。勇利已经找到了他的真理。  
  
一时天旋地转，我被勇利仰面推倒在床上。  
  
他的两只手正撑在我的脸旁边，塌着腰撅着屁股，两腿大开把我的腿夹在中间。  
  
我一眼就看见：「哇哦，勇利，你那里完全站起来了！」  
  
我可爱的公主殿下红透了脸，结结巴巴：「维克托，我、我——」  
  
喂喂，始作俑者居然不知所措？是你把我推倒在床上的，这样太犯规了。  
  
我把他潮湿的刘海往后抚平，露出了宽阔的额头，像比赛时的造型。  
  
真帅气。  
  
「勇利，」我的目光在他湿润的唇上流连，拇指一点点揉过，把柔软的唇揉到变形，「你知道你自己在做什么吗？」  
  
他露出紧张的表情，下意识含住我的拇指，舔了舔——火热的、灵活的舌尖，带出滋滋的水声。  
  
我忘记动作，僵在那里。  
  
他虽然非常害羞，但是坚持认真地注视我的眼睛，褐色的眼睛里闪烁着璀璨迷人的光：「我知道，我们正在上床……我和维克托。」  
  
这种无意识的eros，我的上帝。  
  
BOOM！！！

  
叁 车  
  
勇利使劲闭了闭眼，做足了思想准备，然后俯下身义无反顾地对上维克托的唇。他急切而青涩地钻进对方的嘴里寻求他的舌头，微张开唇瓣引他进自己的口腔里嬉戏。维克托只愣了一秒，然后以更猛烈的攻势回应了邀约，捣进他嘴里。舌头迅速扫过齿列，顶上牙膛，顶弄他的舌头低下的软肉，然后和勇利的舌头缠在一起。  
  
两人紧紧地搂着坐在床上，吻得啧啧作响，狠狠地吮吸对方的唇瓣，口水毫无遮挡，顺着唇舌相交的地方滴在床单上形成一小滩水印。  
  
一吻完毕，勇利面色潮红，大口地喘着粗气，显然他刚刚忘记呼吸了。  
  
「维、维克托……」顶端流出了一些透明的液体，整根湿哒哒的，他涨得难受，只好求救一样地看向维克托。  
  
对方深深地看了他一眼，俯下身吻了上去。  
  
「维克托不要……啊！」勇利又羞又急，使劲推搡着，他想叫维克托起来，可是对方冲他眨了眨眼，张开嘴伸出舌头让勇利看得更清楚，然后用舌面贴着底部一下舔到头部，最后舌尖在顶端的铃口上扫了扫，停留了几秒，口腔重新包裹住性器。  
  
视觉和感觉的双重冲击力太强，勇利惊叫了一声，立马捂住自己的嘴。  
  
维克托似乎对这个反应不够满意，他甚至问候了一下旁边的两个受冷落的小家伙，然后接着在性器上劳作。整根已变得湿漉漉的，混合着勇利的体液和维克托的唾液，靡靡的水声、男人的唇舌——勇利失去了思考的能力。  
  
一瞬间，他觉得自己好像是浮在空中看维克托对自己做这种事的。  
  
维克托汗湿银色的额发埋在自己的两腿之间，在自己的大腿内侧骚动。两腮鼓鼓的，不断地吞吐自己的物什。  
  
“竟然让自己的教练做这种事……”勇利不甚清明的脑海中漂浮着这个念头让他愈加觉得羞耻，可是“服务着自己的是维克托”的念头又冲撞着叫嚣着让他越来越兴奋。他在这两种念头的拉扯斗争中挣扎，快要被扯碎成一片片。恰在此时，维克托冲他一笑，像是eros之舞最动人的邀请，猛地吮吸铃口。三股力量汇到一起形成一支金色的箭，“嗖”地一下射中了他的心脏——仿佛所有血液在沸腾，仿佛全身感官只剩下那一处，仿佛他一半在天堂，一半在地狱。  
  
勇利瞬间回到自己的身体里，然后啊啊啊啊的叫起来。  
  
他射在维克托的嘴里了。  
  
「对、对不起！」  
  
嘴角沾着几滴液体的银发男人看起来尤为淫乱。他眯眼笑着摇摇头，食指点住勇利的唇让他不要说话，喉结一动：「咽下去了。」  
  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」勇利立马找回自己身体的使用权，猛地弹起来跪着抓住对方的手臂，结结巴巴地叫着他的名字，仿佛这三个字是他今晚唯一会说的三个字一样，「维、维克托！」  
  
维克托堵上对方那张惹祸的嘴，铺天盖地的腥膻味淹没了勇利，他立马意识到，那是他的……  
  
「勇利，」他的俄罗斯教练拉住他的手引向自己的下身，教导他，「脱掉我的裤子。」  
  
维克托的西装外套在混乱中已经不知道扔到哪里去了，马甲和衬衫被揉的皱巴巴的，裁剪合体的裤子在当下已经成为难言的束缚，拓出俄罗斯人傲人的尺寸和煎熬。在指引下，勇利颤颤巍巍地解开那条多灾多难的西装裤，黑色的三角内裤包裹的形状已经非常明显，不禁让勇利有些畏惧。  
  
他迟疑了一下，隔着棉质内裤吻上那个鼓包。  
  
维克托的呼吸加重了，他的手指难耐地插进勇利的头发里。  
  
勇利学着用舌取悦，用唾液润湿，直到把那里舔得一片水色。  
  
啊它变大了！  
  
「维维维维维克托，现在该怎么做……」勇利的头埋在对方的胯间，乞求教练的帮助。  
  
维克托喘着粗气，手顺着汗湿后背利落的弧度滑向腰间，让他跪趴在床上。勇利的手脚紧紧地并在一起，撅着屁股僵成一根木头，浑身泛着可爱的粉红色。  
  
一只手隐秘地摸上他的后穴，带着微凉滑腻的膏体捅进一个指节。  
  
勇利不禁缩了一下。  
  
那根手指在后穴里钻研，他全部的注意力都不由得集中在那根手指移动上，不可遏止的紧张使他开始痛恨起自己为什么一开始就是裸的，紧闭着眼，睫毛猛烈地颤抖。  
  
「勇利，放松，」他的教练如此说道，用唇和舌在他的后背腰间游走，安抚他，伴着温热留下一道道水迹，然后滑舌攀上他通红的耳尖，钻进他的耳道，模仿交合的动作进进出出。水声充满他的耳朵，占有他全部的注意，他不禁难耐地出声：「啊……」  
  
维克托在他的耳边询问道：「勇利，告诉我这动作是什么？答错要惩罚哦。」  
  
勇利的目光涣散，听不清维克托的话：「……啊？」  
  
「答错了，」他的教练恶劣一笑，在后穴加了一根手指，勇利呃了一声，「勇利再想想。」  
  
勇利勉强集中所有注意力回想那动作轨迹，可惜耳中的触感太强烈，他再一次失败了：「不、不知道……」  
  
维克托什么也没说，又加了一根手指。  
  
「维、维克托，」感受到后面传来的剧痛，勇利有些害怕，「要、要坏掉了……」  
  
要坏掉了！  
  
维克托愉快地说：「所以勇利要加油答出正确答案！」他抓住勇利的头发迫使他抬起头，温柔地将气音吹进勇利湿漉漉的耳道，「否则……真的会坏掉呢。」勇利刚要说话，身体某处猛烈的快感让他呃了一声把所有要说的话都吞回肚子里。  
  
维克托的手指在那处摁了摁：「是这里？」  
  
「啊呃！啊……啊……啊！」这种陌生的快感让勇利头一次觉得没法控制自己的身体，泪珠逼出眼角顺着脸滑下来。  
  
是快乐。  
  
谁知，维克托的手指无情地离开了那点，离开小穴，发出啵的一声。  
  
「维……克托……」勇利不禁摇了摇胯，回头寻求对方的安慰，渴望那快乐，「维克托！」  
  
他的教练已经甩开自己的衬衫，光裸洁白的胸膛上只剩一条领带，正冲他歪头恶劣地笑：「勇利，答案是什么？」  
  
「不知道……不知道……」勇利猛地翻身抓住那条领带，往前一拉，拉近对方错愕的脸，带着哭腔请求他的欲望，「维克托维克托维克托！我想要维克托进来！！」  
  
真是拿他没有办法。  
  
维克托垂下头吻住他手上的戒指：「我的公主殿下，如你所愿。」  
  
维克托用牙咬开一枚套子的包装，套好，然后问道：「勇利？」  
  
他胡乱点点头：「嗯……维克托……」  
  
进来。  
  
龟头堵在穴口试探性地戳了几下，唤起他不自觉地颤抖，穴口紧闭的反应。维克托轻吻他的前胸安抚他，然后含住一边的乳头。勇利难耐地抬起胸，不禁想让他亲吻得更多，吮吸得更深。  
  
他的教练抬起他的一条腿压在自己肩膀上，勇利紧张地浑身颤抖。  
  
「勇利，」他笑道，「是eros。」  
  
欸？  
  
没等勇利反应过来，他就冲了进去。  
  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」  
  
维克托夸赞道：「好紧好热啊，勇利！真厉害，勇利是我最棒的学生！」然后他埋在甬道里的性器慢慢抽插起来，次次压在那一点上，带来勇利新一轮的颤抖。  
  
撞击的肉体发出淫荡的啪啪声，混合着喘息和一声高过一声的惊叫。  
  
eros，追求性欲的爱，紧接着快乐之后还是快乐，一味地沉迷于快乐之中。  
  
勇利用手挡住眼睛，放纵自己在欲海里沉浮。  
  
他的教练，引他滑向欲望冰面的教练，他的维克托。  
  
他的？维克托？  
  
至少在这场欲望中，他的维克托。  
  
这个想法让他的性器重新兴奋起来，硬邦邦地抵着维克托的小腹，透明的液体横流。  
  
看着眼神迷离的勇利，维克托使坏抱着他翻了个身。  
  
上下再次颠倒。维克托躺着，勇利坐在维克托的身上，那里还连在一起。  
  
勇利急切地叫道：「维克托！」  
  
他的教练歪头一笑：「自己动吧。」  
  
后穴已经开始觉得寂寞，勇利只好卖力地上下动起来，口中胡乱地叫着。维克托伸手握上勇利的，撸动起来。  
  
勇利一个脱力坐在维克托的身上，两人的结合深入到一个难以想象的位置，勇利哭着射出来，同时维克托也闷哼一声释放了。  
  
两人倒在凌乱的被子里好像两尾脱水的鱼。  
  
维克托拉着他的手亲了一下那枚戒指：「一起回去吃炸猪排饭吧！」  
  
勇利愣了一下，眼泪止不住地淌：「好。」

  
肆 维克托  
  
第二天早上，趁着勇利还在睡，我偷偷拿走他的手机，解开锁就是那篇备忘录。我撇了撇嘴，随手往下拉到最后，有一行孤零零的话：  
  
「不要离开，伴我身边。」  
  
「勇利！」我突然想摇醒他，「我们再做一次吧！」  
  
我们的手握在一起，两枚戒指在阳光下温暖而明亮。

  
结尾  
  
「他一直是让我吃惊的天才……各种意义上的。」  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * водka 伏特加，俄语里和водa 水一个词根，来源于搜索引擎，别较真


End file.
